Where No Master Has Gone Before
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: Two 1960's NBC shows in their prime. I smell crossover. Presented to you in living color.
1. Omaha

July, 1969

Somewhere Above Nebraska

Major Anthony Nelson relaxed in the rear "instructor" seat of the T-38 Talon, enjoying the view of the cornfields below. Major Roger Healey, in the front seat of the jet, was doing the driving. Even though Nelson knew his way around a jet better, Healey was a skillful pilot. Although he wouldn't admit it publicly, Nelson knew that Healey was a far better jet pilot than Nelson was a helicopter pilot. As one of the few Army pilots in NASA, Healey was regarded as one of the best helicopter pilots in or out of uniform. The two astronauts were flying back to Florida after testing new reconnaissance aircraft in Nevada.

"What was that!" Tony exclaimed after catching something on the radar.

Roger replied, "I dunno, but it is moving."

Tony radioed below, "Omaha control, this is NASA 23 requesting permission to investigate bogie moving fast through your airspace."

The response was immediate, "NASA 23, this is Omaha, we see it too. We are scrambling interceptors, but would welcome your well-trained eyes. Your orders are to observe only, and withdraw at the first sign of trouble."

Tony acknowledged the order, "Roger, Omaha." Then to his fellow pilot, "Roger, I think I'll take the stick now." Roger immediately relinquished control. There was no professional jealousy, Tony was on record as the aircraft commander. This was his baby now. Roger also knew if they were in a chopper, the roles would be reversed.

Tony pushed the jet manufactured for training pilots to its limits. Fortunately, the T-38 Talon was fast and very maneuverable. In very little time, Roger obtained a visual of the unidentified object.

"NASA 23 to Omaha," Roger radioed to control.

"This is Omaha Control, go 23," the ground controller responded.

"I have a visual on the object," Healey reported. Roger went in professional mode, not allowing his mind to try to comprehend what he was seeing, "It seems to be some sort of aerospace craft, heavier than air, one large cylinder with two cylindrical nacelles attached." Healy paused. "There is a saucer attached to the main cylinder. This thing is huge… at least 200 meters long."

There was a long pause from Omaha control. Then, "NASA 23, please confirm."

This time Tony got on the radio, "This is the A/C for NASA 23, confirming my co-pilot's observation." About then all hell started breaking loose. Warning lights and alarms started going off in the T-38. Somehow the main igniting flames in both engines of the plain failed

Tony immediately called the tower, "Omaha, this is NASA 23, I've got multiple blowouts. This is a Mayday. Starting to glide. Requesting permission to eject."

"Eject NASA, Eject!" The officer of the day at the control tower ordered.

"Damn, Roger, My ejection system is fouled." Tony told his friend.

"Well, I'm not leaving without you! Char broiled astronaut is not on the menu!" Roger replied. Roger knew the rocket on his ejection seat would incinerate the back seat. That's why in tandem seat fighters, the back seat goes first.

While the plane was plummeting to Earth, Tony knew what he needed to do. The price would be high, but it far was better than the alternative.

Tony started to shout "Jea…….."

Before he could finish, Tony found himself in a room. Roger was beside him. In front him was a man at a console wearing coveralls. Beside the console was another man wearing what looked like black and gold pajamas with motorcycle boots.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Tony asked, "The Gold Jin?"

The man looked puzzled, and then in a great deal of self-importance announced, "I am Captain James Kirk, welcome about the United Star Ship Enterprise."

Kirk was puzzled. Not only were these 20th century men nonplussed by being aboard a space ship from more than 200 years in the future, they seemed downright annoyed.

Roger was the first to address Kirk, "Hi, Major Roger Healey, US Army, my scowling friend here is Major Anthony Nelson, US Air Force. We appreciate the fact that you got us out of our plane, but just tell her where she is… and we'll be on our way."

Kirk was even more perplexed, "Your plane crashed."

Tony growled between clenched teeth, "He wasn't talking about the plane, and you know it."

_Author's Note: I borrowed heavily from Star Trek season one, episode 20, "Tomorrow is Yesterday" by DC Fontana._


	2. Taste of Tomorrow

When a rather tall gentleman with pointed ears entered the transporter room, Tony started entertaining the idea that Jeannie had nothing to do with this. Not that he would put it past her to zap him into a UFO, but she would be here in on the joke.

"This is my first officer, Mr. Spock of the planet Vulcan." Kirk announced. Tony thought that for an alien, this Captain Kirk was awfully full of himself.

Tony asked Kirk calmly, "What planet are you from?"

Kirk's answer surprised him, "Me, I'm from Iowa. Actually we are part of a multi-planetary alliance from your future. We were accidentally transported back to your time by a black hole. I assure you we had nothing to do with the failure of your aircraft's engines and egress systems. We used a matter-energy transporter to bring you aboard our ship when it was apparent you would not survive."

Tony was genuine when he said, "Well, we definitely appreciate that."

Spock gave Kirk a glance that obviously meant _you are telling them far too much._

Roger was clearly astonished, inquired, "Time travel, matter-energy transporter, which other of Einstein's laws are you bending?"

Kirk chuckled, "All in time, Major. Let's get you gentlemen in fresh clothes, and a rack to relax in."

Roger's question distressed Spock even more.

When they entered the corridor, Tony and Roger saw even more of the ship. Roger especially liked the mini-skirt/go-go boot uniform of the female crew members. Kirk showed Tony and Roger a stateroom. To minimize even more introduction of 23rd century technology, the Captain had the Majors' meals and uniforms brought to them a-la room service.

Roger was given a uniform with a red tunic while Tony's was gold. Tony figured the colors had something to do with the tasks the crew had. The one problem he had with that theory was that the Captain's tunic was gold while the First Officer's was blue. In the long run, it didn't really matter what color the tunics were, as he had no intention on staying long.

"Tony, why do you suppose Jeannie hasn't found us yet? It's not like her to leave you out of her sight for so long." Roger asked.

Tony thought for a moment and replied, "Maybe she doesn't have a choice. I'm sure we have both been reported as victims of a training accident by now. If I'm dead, she goes back into the bottle."

That disturbed Roger. Tony was being stoic, as usual, but it also really bothered him. The thought of poor Jeannie bottled up, thinking he was dead.

There was a beeping at the hatch, followed by two tall muscular men in red shirts entering the room. Roger and Tony had been in the military long enough to know muscle when they saw it.

"Captain Kirk would like you gentlemen to accompany us to the briefing room." The red shirt with a stripe on his cuff said.

Tony and Roger complied with the "request." They really wanted to know what the captain had to say. Besides they didn't think they had much of a choice. When they entered the room they saw Kirk, Spock, and two 40ish men.

"Majors, thank you for coming," Kirk said amicably. He introduced the crewman wearing the same style tunic as Spock as the ship's physician, Dr. McCoy, and the man in red as chief engineer Mr. Scott.

Kirk went on, "Since this directly affects you, I'll share some more information about our situation. As I said before, we are from your future. Unfortunately, since we don't precisely know how we got here, we are stuck. The bad news is, you are stuck also. There is no way we can let you back knowing what you know now."

Roger was the first to object, "We can keep a secret. You have no idea the type of secrets we keep."

Kirk said patronizingly, "I think I have an idea of the secrets a 20th century astronaut would be keeping."

Tony thought _buddy you have no idea._

"For example," Kirk continued, "we know you took pictures of our ship."

Seeing Tony's puzzled look, Roger explained, "I used the PR camera up front to take a few shots before everything went haywire."

"Good thinking, Rog," Tony commended.

Spock reported to the group, "The camera was found in the wreckage of the plane, with film intact. Crash team leader Colonel Alfred Bellows took the film to NASA's image laboratory in Houston."

The engineer looked concern, "Captain, a trained engineer of this time period could alter the space-time continuum by reverse engineering those photos."

Kirk acknowledged his engineer, "Exactly Mr. Scott. That's why Spock and I are going down to Houston to retrieve those photos."

Unexpectedly, Roger started laughing, "You're going down to meet Dr. Bellows?"

Tony, choking back the guffaws, added, "And introducing him to Mr. Ears?"

McCoy interrupted, "Damn it Jim, I'm no psychiatrist, but these men seem to be going in to hysterics!"

At that both men laughed heartily. Tony, close to tears, told Kirk, "But don't worry, Dr. Bellows _is _a psychiatrist."

On that, Kirk and Spock went to the transporter room; Scotty went to the bridge; and McCoy took the still chuckling 20th century astronauts to sick-bay for a full work up. Nelson and Healey, of course, were in better health than most of the crew members of the _Enterprise._


	3. Dr Bellows Comes Aboard

On the way to the transporter room, Kirk and Spock chose appropriate 1969 clothing. Both were dressed as Vietnam-era commandoes, with the watch cap covering Spock's ears and eyebrows.

Fortunately, the photo lab wasn't well guarded. Spock snuck up on the Security Police sergeant and gave him the famous Vulcan neck pinch. The two entered the lab and started searching for the film. Then the lights came on. At the door was an Air Force Colonel holding a 1911 Colt 45 Semi-Automatic pistol that was most recently the sidearm of the guard. Kirk couldn't help but notice the name badge on the officer read "Bellows."

"May I help you gentlemen?" Dr. Bellows asked.

Kirk tried some Iowa charm, "We're a special team sent in to investigate Major Nelson's crash."

Bellows steeled, "Somehow I knew you were involved with Major Nelson. Maybe you can tell me why there was no evidence that either Major Nelson or Healey were in the plane."

Kirk thought fast, "Let me show you my credentials." Before Bellows could object, Kirk hit the emergency transport signal on his communicator, while Spock grabbed the film canister. At the speed of light, the three were in an Enterprise transporter room. Immediately, the transporter chief and two security guards had phasers pointed at Bellows.

Kirk told his men, "I'm sure Dr. Bellows doesn't want to hurt us."

Bellows lowered his weapon, and said, "Just take me to him."

"To whom are you referring?" Spock asked.

"Major Nelson, I'm sure he's behind all of this." Bellows replied. His captors granted him this request.

Nelson and Healey were somewhat surprised to see Dr. Bellows, but not too shocked. The two, after all, have seen things that make time travel somewhat routine. Dr. Bellows listened with fascination as his astronauts told him a tale of time travel and interplanetary alliances. He knew, of course, that this must be one large mass delusion.

The intercom in their quarters whistled. It wasn't too much unlike its 20th century counterpart. Tony pushed the button. "Nelson here," he said automatically.

"Good evening, Major, would you, Colonel Bellows, and Major Healey please report to the briefing room you were in earlier?" The female voice requested. At least it was better than sending Heckle and Jeckyl, the apes in red shirts, after them.

"Acknowledged, we're on our way," Tony replied.

When Tony and Roger entered the room they were greeted by Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Scott. Tony correctly ascertained that they must be the senior staff. Dr. Bellows was introduced to the four, whom he still believed were all part of one large delusion.

Kirk spoke, "We may have come up with a way to get back to our own time. Mr. Spock will explain."

Spock started his explanation, "The Earth's Sun has roughly the same pull as the black hole that brought us to your time. I've calculated that if we break away at precisely the exact moment we will find ourselves in the 23rd century."

"And if we're not precise?" Roger addressed his question to his fellow engineer.

Scott answered, "If we break away too soon, nothing happens, we stay in the 20th century. If we don't break away soon enough, we could end up burning up in the sun."

Kirk reassured, "Mr. Spock is nothing but precise."

In an odd move, McCoy added, "If anything, his calculations are right on the money."

Tony asked, "What about us?"

Kirk paused, then said, "Unfortunately, we have to take you with us. You know too much about the future."

Bellows inquired, "But wouldn't that interfere with the time line?"

Spock answered, "It is a risk we have to take, the lesser of two evils so to speak." Spock was also trying to get used to this time travel concept. The Vulcan Science Academy had decreed time travel impossible. Clearly, however, it was not.

When the three 20th century NASA men where back in guest quarters they started to assess their situation.

Tony was the first to speak, "Dr. Bellows, I truly am sorry you got involved in this. It must be difficult to be separated from Amanda."

Dr. Bellows replied, "Thank you Major. It seems extraordinary events tend to surround you. For what it's worth, I don't believe you had anything to do with this. This may be the start of an incredible adventure."

To comfort his companions, Roger added, "Just think, to be able to go where no one has gone before."

Tony's thoughts, of course, were consumed by a blonde in a pink harem outfit named Jeannie.

Spock's calculations, of course, were precise. The Enterprise returned to the 23rd century with three passengers from 1969 Cocoa Beach, Florida.


	4. Homeward Bound

The Enterprise remained in Earth's orbit while its senior officers were being debriefed at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco. Kirk, Scott, and McCoy had to recount the events that led up to the time travel. Spock had his own special debriefing at the Vulcan consulate. Representatives of the Vulcan Science Academy spent hours trying to convince Spock what he experienced could not have happened. The end result was that Captain Kirk was not held culpable, as it was an accident. A new law forbidding time travel without expressed exception by Starfleet Command was passed by the Federation Council, with Vulcan abstaining. The Vulcan Science Academy insisted what had happened was a mass delusion of some sort.

Tony Nelson, Roger Healey, and Dr. Bellows had their own debriefing. The Federation Council heard their pleas to return to the 20th century, but agreed with Kirk that it would put the future in too much jeopardy to return them. The three were encouraged to enjoy the benefits of 23rd century life. They were put up in a magnificently restored Victorian hotel in downtown San Francisco that Roger had actually once stayed in back in 1962.

"Wow, I can't believe this place is still here!" Roger exclaimed.

Dr. Bellows was unusually enthused, "I've been offered a position as a curator at the Moon Museum in the Sea of Tranquility. I'll be in charge of the 'Road to Apollo' wing. I've always secretly envied you astronauts. Now, in a way, I'll be one of you."

Tony said, "That's great Doctor, I'm happy for you."

Dr. Bellows went off to his room, leaving the suite to Tony and Roger.

Roger asked his friend, "What now?"

Tony got that look as if a light was switched on. He called the concierge, asking for a flight for coordinates that seemed somewhat familiar to Roger. Majors Nelson and Healey were immediately booked for a vacation at one of Earth's most exclusive beach resorts.

"Roger, grab your swim trunks, we're goin' to the beach!" Tony cried.

Surprised Roger replied, "Let's go daddy-o"

Roger was surprised how fast Tony came out of his funk. The beach might be just what they need. Healey was also thinking about how much skimpier swimsuits got between the late 1930's and the late 1960's and wondered what 23rd century beachwear looked like.

It didn't take long for Roger to be even more excited than Tony. An exclusive beach resort in the South Pacific. Then the significance of the coordinates hit the Army Major at about warp 5. They were the same coordinates that a certain Captain Anthony Nelson was located at after beaching Stardust 1.

Roger said, "You're going after Jeannie."

Tony replied, "It's a million to one shot, but look how many million and one shots we've made over the past few years."

It only took a couple hours for the shuttle to get them to the island. It was no longer deserted, a resort now took up a large part of the beach area. That may complicate their search. The shuttle touched down, and a bellhop was waiting to take the two's luggage.

"Welcome to Friendship Island," The bellhop said, leading them to registration.

Roger was trying hard not to ogle a pair of very attractive women coming in from the beach when the young woman at the front desk addressed them, "Will you two gentlemen need a romantic or business suite?"

Roger said a little two quickly, "Whoa! We're not a couple!"

Tony, feeling mischievous, swatted Healey on the behind. Tony said with mock hurt for the benefit of the clerk, "Roger! After hundreds of years together? I can't believe you!"

The clerk smiled, knowing teasing when she saw it. Tony smiled back and winked at the young woman.

Roger felt a need to explain, "He's kidding, a business suite would be fine."

The three were able to find portable scanners at the gift shop, which they used to scan all up and down the beach. When they were confident they were alone they called out to Jeanne. After almost a week of scanning, an elderly couple came up to them.

The woman told them, "You know, you're wasting your time. They sell those gadgets to treasure hunters like this fool of mine, but most of the artifacts ended up in the museum."

The husband grunted. Tony and Roger got directions to the island museum.

The museum turned out to be a collection of various things that washed ashore, as well as World War II items found on the island. There was also something about the island being used during something called a Eugenics War.

Then Tony saw it. There was no mistaking the bottle, it was most assuredly Jeannie's. It was in a special display case. Tony, trying to be casual, asked the curator about the artifact.

The curator theorized. "Yes, it is a most curious find. It appears to be Arabic or Persian. We figure it must have come off a Spanish Galleon."

Roger asked, "Had you opened it?"

The curator looked shocked, "Of course not! That would lesson its historical value."

Tony and Roger thanked the curator, and forced themselves to leave. But they knew they'd be back.

"Roger, we have to get that bottle back!" Tony said while he entered the room.

Roger replied, "Yes, but what about the security?"

Tony explained, "If I'm right, and she's in there, we won't need to worry about their security. If I'm wrong, we get to see a futuristic jail."

Later that night the two broke into the museum, and headed straight for the bottle. Island security was already on their way when Roger and Tony removed the bottle from the display. Luckily for them, this particular museum had minimal security systems for the 23rd century. Tony opened the bottle and a familiar pink puff of smoke came out.

"By your com--….ANTHONY!" Jeannie interrupted herself, shouting, "how? You were dead, and that was centuries ago!"

"We'll explain later," Tony said, "Just blink us out of here."

They were back in the hotel in seconds, and Tony explained about the Enterprise and time travel.

Jeannie understood, and realized, "That's why I couldn't sense you. I was put back in my bottle and returned here for eternity. I am glad you came along."

Tony asked, "Can you blink Roger, Me, and Dr. Bellows back where we were about 20 minutes before the plane crashed? And stay with me, I might need you."

Jeannie was pleased to help in any way she could. She responded immediately by saying, "Of course master."

Next thing Tony knew was that he was flying over Nebraska in the back seat of a T-38. Roger had the stick, and Jeannie was in his pocket.

Tony asked Jeannie, "Is everybody going to have two memories of what happened?"

Jeannie replied, "Only you and Major Healey will remember both versions of what had happened. To everybody else, what is happening now is the only version of what happened."

Tony got on the radio, "NASA 23 to Omaha Control."

The response was immediate, "This is Omaha, go ahead NASA"

Tony reported, "I'm getting a warning light on my ejection system, I'm requesting landing clearance and a technician to check it out." Jeannie blinked, and the warning light was lit. For some reason, in the other timeline, the indicator light malfunctioned.

The tower replied, "Roger NASA 23, you are instructed to remain in a holding pattern until we are out of flight quarters."

Tony expected this. Omaha was launching an interceptor to pursue the "UFO" that he and Roger had chased in the other timeline. As soon as Captain John Christopher's fighter was at a safe distance from the runway, Majors Tony Nelson and Roger Healey were allowed to land their malfunctioning T-38 Talon.


End file.
